Love and Blood
by MoonSong7
Summary: Oceane (Kisara) isn't normal, but hey who is? And now befriending Seto and his little brother Mokuba she must help them and also control the beast within her, or she will kill Seto in the process.


**Love and Blood**

**Chapter One: Control**

**Blue's POV**

This is bad. Really bad. I thought I had it under control. I did have it under control. It isn't my fault, like dad said, it's nobodies fault, but fate. He smell like jasmine and lemon. It isn't fair, I want it so bad, it hurts, but I can't. If I take his blood now, I'll kill him, and then he will be gone, and I will never taste that jasmine and lemon again. I have to wait, I have to retain my control. For him, I will contain my thirst. I just have to keep my distance until have control. I take a deep breath as I walk in my new homeroom class. I turn the doorknob and step in.

"Ah, our new student. Class, this is our new student from Canada. Please come and introduce yourself." The teacher says, and I smile and walk to the front of the room to face the class, but soon my smile fades a little as I see that he's in the classroom.

'_Damn.'_

"Bonjour, my name's Oceane Woods, but everyone just calls me Blue. I am from Canada. I have lived in the U.S., but my english is a little rough, so sorry is I don't understand your some of your slang." I say as places the smile back on my face as I stop breathing.

"Well, we're happy to have you here Miss. Woods, please take the seat by Mr. Kabia in the very back." The teacher says and I keep the smile and as I make my way to the back of the room, still not breathing. I take my seat and open my notebook, and focus all my energy into that blank page. I barely listen to the teacher talk about school events or something. Finally when there's only 15 minutes of class left, I hear almost 90% of class rushes over to me. Soon they all die down, when they see I don't wish to talk to anyone, but one stay.

"So, if you're from Canada, why are you french?" The boy asks.

"I'm Canadian-french." I say, hoping he would leave me alone.

"Oh, so maybe you would like to hang out some time, and I could teach some of our slang." The boy say, but before I could turn him down, another voice speaks.

"I'm sure you want to teach her just slang, Toki." I don't turn when he speak, he silky voice is easy to pin point.

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy unpacking, but maybe some other time, no?" I ask, in the little frenchy accent, that Americans seem to love. The boy glares at Kabia before leaving. I turn back to Kabia and smile. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

"I'm Oceane." I say as I hold out my hand, which he takes, and I can feel his warm plusing blood running through him.

"Seto." He say as I take my hand back.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Monsieur Kabia." I say smiling, which I seem to cause a faint blush on his face.

"So if you're from Canada, why did you move all the way here to America?" Seto asks.

"My father's company made a new Headquarters here in America, so my father and I moved with it." I say, smiling.

"What does your father's company do?" He ask.

"Oh, we make video games, not the systems for it, just the ideas and characters." I say, and Seto eyes go wide.

"Your father's company is Crescent Fall Games?" He asks, and I nod. "Kabia Corp is working with them on a new game system and design." Seto adds.

"Well, I'm sure your workers will love ours, they really do love their jobs." I say, and Seto laughs, and he scent becomes stronger.

_'Fuck. Calm yourself, Blue. Just calm yourself. Don't kill him.'_

"Well, I'm happy to be working with you." Seto says, and the bell rings, ending class. I stand up, but before I could leave the room, Seto grabs my arm, and his warm blood flows into my body. "Do you need help finding your way around?" He asks, and I turn around and smile.

"Oi, that would be helpful." I say as I hand him my class list. I watch him scan the list and smile a little bit.

"Well, it seems we have the the same classes." Seto says, handing me back the silp of paper.

"Is that good?" I ask, and Seto nods as we walk out of the classroom and towards my locker. I smile and open it. "Thank you for helping me out with finding my classes, I thought I would get lost." I say as I get the things for the next class and shut the locker.

"I'm sure if I didn't help you, the Geek Squad would have." I hear Seto say under his breath.

"Um...Geek Squad?" I ask as we start walking down the hallway again, towards World History.

"You'll meet them later, sadly." Seto says, and I feel a smirk appear on my face.

_"What's wrong, Seto? Are you afraid to share me?"_ I say into his mind, making him stop in his tracks. I stop too, and turn to face him.

"Seto, is there something wrong?" I ask, innocently.

"No, of course not. Lets get to class." Seto says, taking my hand and leading me to the classroom.

_'This is going to be really fun.'_

**Seto's POV**

I heard her voice. I heard Oceane's voice in my head. Impossible! That is stupid, but I know it was her voice. It was soft and sweet, like honey. God, Seto your starting to sound like the Geek Squad.

_"Now, it's not nice to talk about someone, and not tell them Seto."_ I feel my eyes go wide.

**''How are you talking to me like this?"**

_"All in due time, Seto. For now, lets just go with it, no?"_

**'Damn that french accent! It's cheating****!'**

_"I heard that."_ I growl in my mind, which just causes her to laugh. We walk into World History, and I feel my eyes locks with Yugi's. I quickly move them and seat Oceane and I in the back. _"Do you not like them, Seto?"_

**"Yes, that's the Geek Squad."**

_"Ah, I don't see anything wrong with them, they look nice."_

**"I don't want you hanging out with them, Oceane."**

_"You don't own me, Seto. Maybe I should go introduce myself, so I can have someone else to talk too."_ I watch her move an inch off her chair, I quickly grab her arm.

**"Don't go."**

_"Oi, __Monsieur Kabia." _She says and moves back into her seat. I slowly let go of her arm as the bell rings for class to start. Soon the teacher starts going into something about the Great Wall of China, and I silp out and into my own thoughts. All of which are about Oceane. Who is this girl? She looks so familar...ugh...Seto stop that, you're turning into the Geek Squad! Finally the bell rings for class to end and I stand up, but before Oceane and I could leave, the Geek Squad corners us.

"Hello, we didn't get a chance to talk to you. I'm Tea." Tea says, as she puts out her hand.

"Bonjour, I'm Blue. It's nice to meet all of you." Oceane say, taking Tea hand.

"If you need help getting around the school, we would love to show you around." Yugi say.

"Thank you Monsieur, but Seto has already offered to show me around, but thank you anyway." Oceane say as she and I start walking out of the room. "Well, Seto I don't see what you have against them, they all seem really nice."

"They're still Geeks." I mutter under my breath as we continue to our next class. Soon afterward, the school day seemed to fly faster than normal, and then we hear the last bell of the day. I look over to find Oceane missing from her seat. I look up to see her already leaving the classroom. I grab my stuff, walk after her. "Oceane, wait." I say, and she stops and turns arounds.

"Oi, Monsieur Kabia?" She asks.

"I was wondering if I would see you again." I ask, sounding like a loser.

"Oi." She say as she pulls out a piece of paper, and hands it to me. "My number, text me if you get bored." Oceane say as she takes off down the hallway.

I walk away and out to my limo. Once inside, I pull out a file on my laptop, but I seem unable to focus. All my focus seems to fall on Oceane. Her stunning white hair, and sparking blue eyes. She seems unhuman like. "Driver, take me to my house, I don't wish to work today." I feel the car turn and I shut off my laptop, work far from my mind.

**~Later~**

"Mokuba, I'm home!" I say as I close the door behide me. Soon I hear footsteps running towards me, and seconds later, my brother is in front of me.

"Seto, you're home early!" Mokuba says and I can't help but smile. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't focus on my work, so I decide to come home early." I say as Mokuba's face lights up.

"Will you play some video games with me before dinner?" Mokuba asks hopfully, I smile and nod, and Mokuba starts pulling me towards the Game Room. As soon as we're in I take a seat on the couch while Mokuba sets up the game systems.

"Mokuba, do you have any games made by Crescent Fall Games?" I ask and Mokuba nods as he puts a disc in and takes a seat by me, handing me the case.

"Here's there newest one." Mokuba say, and I look down at the case. It has a dark cover with the title: Twilight Curse, with a puture of a women dressed in a white dress covered in blood.

"Mokuba, why did I let you buy this game?" I ask.

"It not that bad, Seto. The story falls a girl named Amaris. Amaris gets adopted by this weird family, who want to use her for some thing that will make them immortal, while Amaris is contacted by Artemis, who say she must collect these items to stop them." Mokuba says.

"And the girl dressed in blood on the cover?" I ask.

"I'm guessing it's Amaris during the Twilight Curse, where she will be used to make them immortal. I haven't beat the game yet, so I really don't know." Mokuba say as her hands me the controller. "You start a new game, while I finish my homework, bro." I nod and start the game. Soon 3 hours have gone by, Mokuba finished his homework, and together we beat the game, but it seems they have left it open for a another game. "Wow, we beat the game! That was amazing! You think they'll make anothing one, Seto?"

"They might. I'll have to ask Oceane later." I say, muttering the last part.

"Who's she?" Mokuba asks.

"She's the daughter of the CEO Crecent Fall Games, and Kabia Corp is working with them on there next project." I say, and I watch Mokuba's face light up.

"Awesome! Can you ask her to make a second Twilight Curse. Please Seto?!" Mokuba asks, and I laugh as I ruffle his hair.

"Sure, but it's getting late, and you need to get some sleep." I say and Mokuba pouts. "Mokuba, it's late. You need to go to bed." Mokuba says as gets up from the couch, moving towards the stairs. I smile as I pull out my phone, and send a messages to Oceane.

**Seto: My brother and I just played one of your games.**

**Oceane: Awesome! Which one?**

**Seto: Twilight Curse.**

**Oceane: I love that one, what did you think.**

**Seto: We both liked it. Mokuba wanted me to ask you if you guys are going to make a sequel.**

**Oceane: Yeah, I think that's the game we're pitching to your company later in the week. Think you'll take it? ^_^**

**Seto: We will. My brother's the one who picks the games we work with.**

**Oceane: What, you don't play video games?**

**Seto: No, I have to run the company.**

**Oceane: You could still have fun, Seto.**

**Seto: Yeah, I guess. Hey, how can I hear you in my head?**

**Oceane: I'll tell you soon.**

**Seto: When?**

**Oceane: You don't like waiting, do you? ;)**

**Seto: No, I don't, so when?**

**Oceane: Tomorrow. After school.**

**Seto: Okay, tomorrow. I better let you go, it's getting late.**

**Oceane: Yeah, see you tomorrow.**

**Seto: See you tomorrow.**

**So, what do you think? I just want to say that the story on my account The Blue Eyes Returns isn't my story. My friend wanted posted, but her mom wouldn't let her get an account so she asked me to post it on mine so this is my first Kisara/Seto story. So get ready I guess for some fun. And also the setting is just before the start of Blimp part of Battle City, and yes I know they were not in school when this was going on, but really? You have to go to school, so here you go. And bear with me, I'm rewatching the show so I need time to get the story write with adding Blue into the mix.**


End file.
